


latkes

by Dresupi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Banter, Confessions, Cooking, F/F, Flirting, Hanukkah, Jewish Character, Jewish Darcy Lewis, Jewish Holidays, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Pining, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Wanda is assisting Darcy as she attemps to recreate her Nana's famous latkes.  She's assisting by being a backseat spice- adder, and while it'skind ofobnoxious, Darcy is eating it all up. (So to speak).





	latkes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellerigby13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/gifts).



> December 24 - Latkes
> 
> (I know this is a few days late for Hanukkah, but I still wanted to write it for this pairing)
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Darcy frowned at the hand grater currently in her hand.  She’d made a huge mistake in not choosing the larger, stand-on-its-own version when Wanda had offered it.  

She still had four more potatoes to grate and it looked like she was going to have to admit defeat and ask for help.  

“Hey Wanda… could you grab me the--”  

The box grater floated over, landing softly in front of her.  Darcy smirked over at her self-appointed kitchen helper.  

Her self-appointed kitchen helper who had gotten bored because Darcy wouldn’t let her backseat-recipe-spicing habits slide.  (Seriously, Wanda had been salting and paprika-ing everything behind Darcy’s back and it was obnoxious because Darcy was spicing everything  _ plenty _ , thank you very much).  

“Thank you, Wanda.”  

“You are welcome, Darcy…”  The page of the magazine Wanda was reading turned.  And even though her face was buried in the articles, Darcy could detect a bit of humor in her demeanor.  

“I’m sorry, Wanda.  It’s just that my Nana’s latkes don’t have that much paprika in them…”  Darcy said, leaning over to check her with her shoulder. Wanda’s stool wobbled.  “There’s  _ some _ , but not that much.”  

Wanda shrugged.  “I suppose I understand.  If you’re used to tasteless latkes, I can see why adding  _ some _ flavor might overwhelm you.”  

“Hey now.  That’s my Nana you’re talking about.”  

“I happen to think your Nana’s latkes were seasoned just fine,” Wanda continued.  When we had them last week, I couldn’t eat enough of them. But I suppose they must have been a little much for you and your sensitive palate.”  

“I’m making them just like my Nana did!”  Darcy argued.  

“Your Nana is just as heavy handed with the paprika as I am,” Wanda maintained.  

Darcy pressed her lips together and reached for a potato, only to come up empty handed.  

A quick perusal of the countertop in front of her turned up a large mound of shredded potato, however. No big raw unshredded prototypes, though.  So it appeared that her backseat chef of a pal had struck once more.  

“My forearms thank you,” Darcy said stiffly, reaching for a large bowl to scoop them all into.  

“You’re welcome, Darcy’s Forearms,” Wanda replied.  

“Do you annoy your brother this much?”  

“Nope,” she replied, grinning widely.  “And that is saying something, since we’re twins and we’ve known each other since birth.”  

Darcy couldn’t help but smile.  She might be a touch past obnoxious, but Wanda was something special, so it didn’t matter.  Darcy would rather be sitting here, being annoyed by Wanda than anywhere else in the world.  

The crush she had on the Sokovian spell weaver didn’t hurt matters in that respect either.   She’d soak up hours of Wanda’s smart-alecky comebacks if it meant she could stay here in her kitchen with her.  

Darcy checked the bowl of beaten eggs and spices, tapping the whisk on the side before hurriedly shaking a bit more paprika into the bowl.  

Wanda sniffed indignantly.  “There you go.”  

“Shush.  I didn’t do that because of  _ you _ , I did that because --”  

“Because you realized how bland your latkes would be.”  

Darcy rolled her eyes and took the larger bowl of shredded potato to the sink.  It was time for the rinse and squeeze.  “You wanna help me so bad, maybe rinse these and squeeze all the water out after…”  

“It would be my supreme pleasure,” Wanda replied, flicking her hand and causing the bowl to hover in mid-air.  

“You’re a peach, Wanda-Lou,”  Darcy replied, reaching for a towel.  

* * *

  


Darcy spooned the last little bit of applesauce onto her latke, picking it up with her fingers and finishing it in one bite.  “Oh my god…”  she moaned, reaching down to rub her full belly.  “Those were so good. As good as my Nana’s, right?”  

Wanda licked the sour cream from her fingertips and nodded.  “Just as good.  Aren’t you glad you listened to me?”  

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?” Darcy teased, reaching for a napkin to wipe off her hands.  

“Nope.  Just like Pietro isn’t going to let it go that we ate all the latkes and didn’t leave any for him.”  

“You snooze, you lose,”  Darcy sing-songed.  “Or in this case, if you drank too much Asgardian Ale last night and are passed out all day, you lose.”  

Wanda chuckled and took care of the dishes, letting them float across the kitchen and into the dishwasher.  

“You certainly are handy to have around,” Darcy quipped.  

Wanda pressed her lips together into a line and nodded.  “That’s what they tell me…”  Darcy could hear a note of sadness in her tone so she quickly reached out to grab her friend’s hand.  “Dude.  I was kidding.  I’m sorry.”  

Wanda shook her head.  “It is fine, Darcy. I know you didn’t mean it.”  

“It’s not fine if I hurt your feelings, babe.”  She squeezed Wanda’s hand before releasing it.  “I love spending time with you.  Even if you didn’t do the dishes in your magical floaty way.  I would still love to spend time with you.  I would spend time with you if you just like… sat there and didn’t talk.  You’re kind of my favorite person in the entire world and I am saying a  _ lot _ of things right now, but I’m gonna go light the candles because the sun is going down and I need to stop before I make a bigger idiot of myself.”  

* * *

  


Darcy’s face burned as she watched the flames flicker on the candles on her menorah. All but one were lit and reflected back to her in the glass of her window.  

She’d left Wanda’s place in such a hurry, she was pretty sure she had whiplash.  

_ What an idiot… _ she lamented.  Babbling on like that in the middle of Wanda’s kitchen.  First, she’d offended her.  Then, she’d apologized too much.  And then?  She’d pretty much told her she was warm for her form and run from the room.  

She groaned and fell on the couch, covering her face with a pillow and wishing like crazy that she’d just stayed home and gorged herself on under-seasoned latkes all alone. 

The knock on her door was surprising.  Usually, no one came by this late.  Save Jane.  

A quick glance at the clock had her rolling her eyes because it was only seven-thirty.  She was turning into her Nana.  Except she was pretty sure her Nana wasn’t mooning after her best friend like Darcy was.  

She went to the door, opening it and stammering like a buffoon once more when she saw the object of her affection standing there, looking just as awkward as Darcy.  

“I… I forgot to give you your gift…” Wanda said, trailing off and looking down at her empty hands.  

“It’s cool…” Darcy said.  

“No… it’s not…”  Wanda said, stepping forward and into her space.  Darcy knew she should move, but she didn’t want to.  Wanda smelled like green tea and cinnamon. And she was so warm.  So very warm. 

Wanda’s hand reached out for hers, clasping it and lacing their fingers.  “I…”  She stepped closer.  “I would really like to steal a kiss.”  

Darcy relaxed into a soft laugh.  “Wanda, you don’t have to steal them.  Take as many as you want.”  

Her lips were warm.  And she tasted like… like Darcy was home.      

“Was that your gift?” Darcy asked, pulling her closer and into her apartment so she could shut the door.  

“No… I actually got you something.  Mittens.”  

“Well, just so you  know, I like this too.  I like this a lot.”  

**Author's Note:**

> *Love and smushes* 
> 
> (Leave me some hugs n' kisses in the comments if you liked it!)


End file.
